prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Bad End Pretty Cure
were a group of minor characters in Smile Pretty Cure!. They were created by Joker using 5 trump cards and the final decor, and are the opposites of the original Smile Cures. They made their first appearance at the end of Episode 45, but only fought the real Pretty Cure in Episode 46. Appearance As dark copies, they look very similar to their respective counterparts save for a slightly darker hair color and slight differences in hairstyle. Their outfits are predominantly black with skirts that are slightly darker than their respective counterparts' theme colors. They wear bat-winged hairbands and have a jewel right over their chests. Their eyes resemble slightly-glowing circles and are very unlike all the other human characters'. Finally, they have eyeshadow applied over their eyelids. Bad End Pretty Cure Bad End Happy '(バッドエンドハッピー ''Baddo Endo Happī): Cure Happy's dark counterpart. She loves happy things and being happy in its own right, but doesn't care whether or not everyone else is miserable. In fact, her seeing others in despair makes her feel fortunate and confesses to getting pleasure from seeing others suffer. To this end, she intends on bringing despair to everyone in the world, starting with Cure Happy. When fighting Cure Happy, her dimension is a pink/brown void with rocks of varying sizes floating within. 'Bad End Sunny '(バッドエンドサニー Baddo Endo Sanī): Cure Sunny's dark counterpart. She wants to be the Sun that burns everything to the ground. She does not believe that the Sun should be used for goodness whatsoever and is disgusted by what Cure Sunny believes the Sun is for. She doesn't like friendship and thinks it's unnecessary. When fighting Cure Sunny, her dimension is a dark-purple flat plain that seems to be at sunset. 'Bad End Peace '(バッドエンドピース Baddo Endo ''P'ī'su''): Cure Peace's dark counterpart. She also has crybaby tendencies, but she also likes to toy with other people's feelings by faking remorse. She firmly believes that world peace is impossible and that only little princesses would try getting something like that. When fighting Cure Peace, her dimension is a flower field consisting of giant flowers and a dark-cloud enshrouded sky. 'Bad End March '(バッドエンドマーチ Baddo Endo Māchi): Cure March's dark counterpart. She believes that a truly sportsman-like match is fighting her enemies with no remorse. Her straight-up bout? Stomping on all who cross her. "The strong shall hurt the weak. Finish off your enemies completely." When fighting Cure March, her dimension is various clouds and vines that gives the impression of "Jack and the Beanstalk." 'Bad End Beauty '(バッドエンドビューティー Baddo Endo Byūtī): Cure Beauty's dark counterpart. She loves only things that are beautiful, and believes that someone is most beautiful when they win. She does seem to have a level of respect for her counterpart, but only a small amount and only after one of her attacks was repelled. When fighting Cure Beauty, her dimension is an Arctic plain with numerous pillars of ice; a full moon hangs in its dark sky. Personality The Bad End Cures have little to no personality, having been created by Joker to be weapons to use against the Pretty Cures. They seek their own happiness and to destroy their counterparts. To this end, they consider themselves superior to the Cures and actively belittle and mock them, twisting their philosophies into something worse. Attacks Bad End Happy: 'Bad End Shower '(バッドエンドシャワー Baddo Endo Shawā): Bad End Happy's attack. She first makes a heart-sign before gathering energy into a purple heart. She then fires the beam of energy. Bad End Sunny: 'Bad End Fire '(バッドエンドファイア Baddo Endo Faia): Bad End Sunny's attack. She sheathes herself in purple fire and rams her target. Bad End Peace: 'Bad End Thunder '(バッドエンドサンダー Baddo Endo Sandā): Bad End Peace's attack. She makes a peace sign with her fingers and raises her hand. Purple thunder is summoned and strikes her enemy. Bad End March: 'Bad End Shoot '(バッドエンドシュート Baddo Endo ''Sh'ū'to''): Bad End March's attack. She conjures a gigantic purple soccer ball-like sphere of wind and then kicks it to her target. Bad End Beauty: 'Bad End Blizzard '(バッドエンドブリザード Baddo Endo ''Buriz'ā''do): Bad End Beauty's attack. She conjures numerous snowflakes that shoot ice shards in a massive wave. Trivia *The Bad End Pretty Cures are the second evil mirror team to show up. The first was Dark Pretty Cure 5 in the movie Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. :*They are the third copy Cure team over all, following the Dark Pretty Cure 5 and the Mirage Pretty Cures from Heartcatch Pretty Cure. :*Unlike the Dark Pretty Cure 5, the Bad End Pretty Cures share the same voice actresses as their counterparts, but with lower-pitched voices much like the Mirage Pretty Cures. Ironically, Nishimura Chinami, voice actress of both Cure Beauties, also voiced Dark Dream. :*The Bad End Pretty Cures are the first full team of dark counterpart Cures who did not turn good and were defeated. Dark Dream was the only member of her team to turn good, but was later killed, and the Mirage Pretty Cures were never evil, only a test for the Pretty Cures, and later merged with their counterparts. *It seems they are actually weaker than the Hyper Akanbes who were not defeated by any upgraded individual Cure attacks. *Their outfits may be a slight take on Elvira, Mistress of the Dark a beautiful macabre witch character played by Cassandra Peterson through the 1980s where she hosted a show that played horror movies and later stared in a film with the same name as her character. Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Villains Category:Minor characters